The Snowman That Dancing in London
by Aria Miyuki
Summary: England berharap bisa berkenalan dengan sang Spirit of Winter. Jack bertekad untuk menemukan siapa sang pemercaya baru–seseorang yang berteriak memanggilnya. Mungkin mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu kembali di kota kecil itu. No yaoi/BL. Warning Inside! RnR?


_London, XX Bulan O_

Seorang lelaki menyusuri dinginnya malam kota London. Walau bertelanjang kaki dan hanya memakai sehelai jaket, dirinya sama sekali tidak terlihat kedinginan. Setiap manusia yang berlalu lalang dia biarkan, tidak bergeming sedikit pun ketika mereka berjalan menembus tubuhnya.

Helaian putih naturalnya bergoyang tertiup angin malam, memanjakan kulit putih pucatnya. Tertarik dengan butiran salju yang turun, lelaki itu lekas turun ke jalan–bermain sepuasnya, tak memperdulikan tiap kendaraan yang terus-menerus menghadang–dan berakhir menembus tubuhnya juga.

Yang dia tidak sadari adalah, sepasang mata yang menatap kaget.

* * *

 **The Snowman That Dancing in London  
By : Miyucchi Sang Cappuccino**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Both Hetalia and ROTG aren't mine**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Alur kecepetan, Maybe OOC (semoga enggak QAQ), Grammar error, DLL.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :  
England berharap bisa berkenalan dengan sang Spirit of Winter. Jack bertekad untuk menemukan siapa sang pemercaya baru–seseorang yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Mungkin mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu lagi di kota kecil itu. No yaoi/Boys Love/Romance thing-y. RnR? **

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Arthur memang berencana untuk berjalan-jalan di kota London malam ini–meredakan amarahnya akibat _World Meeting_ tadi siang, tetapi tak sedikit pun dia berpikir akan bertemu sebuah _spirit_ di situ _. The unique one too._

Alis tebalnya merengut, berusaha mengenali siapa pemuda berambut putih tersebut. Sekarang sudah musim dingin, dan tidak semua _spirit, fairy,_ atau pun _magical creatures_ tahan dengan suhu mendekati 0°. Kecuali…

" _Spirit of Winter_?"

Lumayan masuk akal. Tapi siapa namanya? Kenapa dia tidak pernah melihatnya?

Sang personafikasi dari Inggris memilih untuk menunggu lelaki tersebut selesai bermain hingga menepi ke jalan. Dia mengambil posisi duduk di bangku terdekat–dan memperhatikan sang _spirit._

Pria itu mengamati sang _spirit_ yang kini sedikit melayang dan dengan jahilnya membuat jejak es di kaca etelase. Tongkat kayu yang sedari tadi dia pegang–dan Arthur asumsikan sebagai senjata–kini menjadi tanjakan sang pemilik rambut putih untuk melakukan semacam _surfing_ di udara. Bersamaan dengan dia melakukan beberapa putaran, beberapa butir salju dan kristal es terbentuk.

Arthur tidak bisa menahan rasa gelinya. Walau rencananya untuk _refreshing_ jadi melenceng, melihat wajah polos anak-anak sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tiba-tiba bocah _spirit_ itu melakukan hal yang tidak diduganya–meninggalkan jalan tersebut dan terbang pergi ke arah utara, menjadikan butiran salju dan kristal es sebagai jejak. Arthur terkesiap dan refleks mengejarnya.

Dia berlari sekuat tenaga, tidak peduli berapa banyak orang yang ia tabrak. Setidaknya dia sudah berusaha menghindari untuk bertabrakan secara _body-to-body._ Arthur mengambil napas panjang sebelum berteriak,

"Tunggu!"

Tidak terdengar.

"Ugh," Dia menggeram kecil. Kalau ia terus berlari seperti ini, bisa-bisa dirinya mencapai perbatasan. Dia berusaha mengingat nama-nama _myths creature_ yang berhubungan dengan musim dingin. "Ayolah, Arthur. _Winter spirit, winter spirit, winter spirit…_ "

Sebuah nama terbesit di otaknya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung meneriakkannya.

"JACK FROST! TUNGGU!"

Terlambat. Sosok bocah itu hilang dari pandangan mata, bersamaan dengan melesatnya kendaraan dihadapannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ya, dirinya sudah berada di perbatasan kota.

Arthur terengah-engah dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"…Jack Frost, eh…?"

Semoga saja dia dapat bertemu lagi.

*-…-…-…-*

Jack hampir tak percaya dengan indra pendengarannya. _Seseorang memanggil namanya?_

Ragu-ragu, ia berbalik arah ke jalan dimana suara berasal. Dia menyusuri tiap sudut–berharap bertemu dengan orang yang memanggilnya. Dia yakin anak itu masih disekitar–…

"Tunggu," Dia berbisik agak tercekat. "…Bukankah tadi suaranya seperti orang dewasa?"

Lelaki itu terdiam cukup lama, sebelum tertawa canggung. " _No, no. Hell no! That's the most ridiculous theory ever, Jack,_ " Ujarnya di sela-sela tawa. "Mana mungkin orang dewasa dapat melihatku?"

Sebuah helaan keras keluar dari mulutnya. Ah, dia tidak ingin membuat kue dan _eggnog-_ nya tertinggal dan berakhir dingin. Dia menoleh kearah atas–seakan mengetahui angin berada di atasnya.

" _Wind! Take me to North Pole!_ "

Dia meluncur kearah North Pole dengan bantuan angin. Sebuah senyuman lebar tercarik di wajahnya.

Jack bertekad untuk menemukan orang tersebut, tak peduli seberapa susahnya.

* * *

 _Beberapa hari kemudian…_

Dan harapan mereka berdua terwujud.

Hari itu, _World Meeting_ diadakan di Amerika. Lebih tepatnya sebuah kota kecil bernama… Burgess.

Arthur mengusap-usap tangannya demi mencari kehangatan. Dia kini sedang duduk di sebuah café kecil di kota tersebut. Untung saja setidaknya dia masih terbiasa dengan suhu dibawah nol seperti ini. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia masih menggulung dengan selimut seperti beberapa personafikasi dari negara tropis, seperti Seychelles dan Indonesia.

Dia melirik kearah luar. Terlihat beberapa anak kecil berlarian kesana-kemari dengan lincah–seakan musim dingin bukan apa-apa. Para orang dewasa dengan cepat hilir-mudik dan sesekali ada yang hampir terpeleset berkat kubangan air yang membeku. Seperti kota lainnya yang ada di _United States,_ tiada hari tanpa kesibukan.

"Eh?" Lelaki itu menyipitkan matanya. Sekonyong-konyong dia melihat bayang seseorang yang melayang diatas kumpulan anak kecil. Entah kenapa, sosok tersebut sangat familiar.

Dia terhenyak ketika menyadari siapa itu. " _Isn't that… Jack Frost_!?" Ujarnya kecil.

Setelah meninggalkan beberapa _dollar_ di meja, Arthur berlari menghampiri kumpulan anak kecil tersebut yang tak lebih dari tujuh anak. Untung saja mereka masih belum terlalu jauh, jadi tidak terlalu memakan waktu.

" _Hey! Please–… wait a minute!"_ Mereka menoleh kearah Arthur. Beberapa dari mereka memiringkan kepalanya–tak mengenali siapa dirinya.

Di sisi lain, Jack mengerutkan dahinya. Dia tidak mengenali siapa pria yang menghampiri mereka, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa familiar dengan suara.

Jamie mengerutkan keningnya. " _Can I help you, sir?"_ Tuturnya sopan. Sang personafikasiitu tersenyum kecil.

" _Well… Um…"_ Dia berusaha mencari-cari kata yang tepat. "Yang melayang diatas kalian itu… Jack Frost… kan?"

Hening.

Arthur mulai merasa _awkward_ ketika tiap anak memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan–apalagi dari sang _spirit of winter._ Sang _spirit_ menatapnya dalam-dalam dengan mata lebar dan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"O-oi, oi, oi," Jack berusaha menahan tawa. "K-kau bercanda 'kan? S-si alis ulat bulu ini… B-bisa melihatku!? _"_

Sang personafikasi mendengus. "Yah, maaf saja kalau aku terlahir dengan alis tebal ini _, Mr. Spirit of Winter._ " Balasnya sarkastik.

" _Oh,yeaaaah. Sorry–wait._ K-kau bisa mendengarku juga!? _"_

"Hm? Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

Tak ada jawaban kecuali teriakan melolong bahagia dari sang _Spirit of Winter_. Saking gembiranya, dia berkali-kali salto di udara dan melesat mengitari Burgess–membuat salju turun lebih banyak beberapa detik. Lelaki itu menikung cepat dan mendarat tepat didepan Arthur.

" _I-I can believe it! An adult–_ percaya padaku!" Sebuah senyuman lebar terpampang jelas. "T-tapi kenapa? Maksudku, kamu sudah dewasa dan masih percaya pada mitos!?"

Arthur memutar bola matanya. Sebelum dia membuka mulutnya, seorang peri–yang tadi bersembunyi di balik jaketnya keluar. "He-hei! _My God_ , Titanium! Jangan mengagetkanku!"

Jack menatap tak percaya kearah peri yang bernama Titanium itu. " _What the–fairy! Y-you can see it too?!"_ Serunya. _For Man in the Moon's sake,_ siapa pria ini?

Anak-anak, khususnya Cupcake dan Jammie memekik kagum. " _Whoa, mister!_ Kau berteman dengan peri juga!? Apa kau berteman dengan Fairy Tooth?" Tanya Cupcake.

Arthur tergelak mendengarnya. "Ya ampun, ternyata Fairy Tooth ternyata asli juga? Heh, Jack Frost saja asli, apalagi dia."

Jack mengangguk kecil. "Jadi sebenarnya kau tidak percaya tapi bisa melihatku? _Seriously man, who are you?"_

 _Again,_ sebelum Arthur sempat menjawab, sesuatu memotong perkataannya. Deringan telepon di kantongnya memaksanya untuk menunda kalimatnya. Dia berbisik minta maaf sebelum mengangkat balik. Air mukanya berubah menjadi kecut ketika mengetahui siapa yang menelpon. "Oi, _hamburger boy._ Apa yang kau mau?"

Terdengar suara dari ujung telepon. _"…!"_

" _Speak English, you bloody git,_ " Dia memutar bola matanya dan mengecek irlojinya."Memangnya sekarang jam berapa–Eh!?"

30 menit lagi sebelum _World Meeting_ dimulai!

" _Thanks_ , Ame–Alfred. Aku akan kesana. Bye."

"…"

"Ya, ya."

 _Pip._

Sebuah helaan napas kecewa keluar dari mulutnya. " _Sorry, duty calls_. _Bye-bye_." Dia langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Kepergian Arthur membuat Jack mengerang. "Aaargh, padahal sebentar lagi aku tahu siapa dia! Setidaknya kenapa dia tidak menyebutkan namanya?!" Dia menggeram kesal, membuat anak-anak tertawa melihat tingkah laku sang pembawa musim dingin.

"Tenang saja, Jack," Jamie memberikan _toothy smile_ kepada teman mistiknya itu. "Aku yakin, kau pasti akan bertemu dengan pria tadi!" Diikuti anggukan setuju yang lain.

"Iya, Jack! Kamu 'kan _spirit of winter_ , _guardian_ terkeren yang pernah ada! Kau bisa mengelilingi dunia tanpa ada batasan waktu!"

Jack terdiam sesaat sebelum membalas senyuman mereka. " _Well, that's true._ Aku pasti akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Jadi…"

Diam-diam, dia membuat bola salju di belakang punggungnya. Sebuah senyuman jahil terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

" _Let's play snowball fight!"_

* * *

Yang Jack tidak perkirakan adalah kapan Man In the Moon mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Uh…" Lelaki berambut putih itu menggaruk pipinya. "Hai?"

Pria didepannya tidak jauh beda dengannya–kaget, canggung, dan _awkward_. "Eh, um… _It's nice to meet you again,_ Jack Frost."

Hening melanda mereka berdua, membuat sebuah suasana _awkward_ yang amat-sangat-nggak-etis.

Arthur berdehem. "Y-yah… Jadi… Apa yang kau lakukan pada malam seperti ini, Jack? _N-no offense,_ tapi kupikir kau sudah terbang ke Kutub Selatan sana, meninggalkan Burgess." Dia melirik danau di sebelahnya. Permukaannya sudah tertutupi oleh lapisan es secara sempurna, namun ketebalannya masih kurang meyakinkan untuk ski.

Jack tertawa pelan. "Aku sudah terlalu sering ke sana. North sendiri mengatakan kalau lebih baik aku berkeliling dunia saja dan bermain dengan anak-anak , daripada menumpuk salju sia-sia di Kutub Selatan."

"North?" Arthur mengernyitkan dahinya. Mengapa nama itu terdengar familiar? "Oh! Maksudmu, Santa Claus?"

"Eh!? K-kau mengenal dia juga?"

"Yah… Tidak juga…" Sang personafikasi Inggris itu menggaruk pipinya. "Tetapi Flying Mint Bunny sering bercerita tentangnya, dan dia bilang nama asilnya North."

Bila diibaratkan kotak kado, Arthur bagaikan sebuah kotak di dalam kotak. Pria didepannya ini berkali-kali membuatnya terkejut –membuat Jack semakin penasaran siapa pria itu. " _For Man In the Moon's sake_ … Siapa kau?"

Arthur berpikir sebentar. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia menjelaskan siapa dia sebenarnya. Kalau secara langsung, kedengarannya seperti membual. Tapi kalau secara ringkas, bisa-bisa pemuda didepannya salah tangkap.

– _Ah, bodo' amat lha._ Haters gonna hate _._

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Arthur Krikland, personafikasi dari negara Inggris."

Hening.

"… _Wha–_?"

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan," Arthur mendengus. " _Please._ Kalian, para makhluk mitos, yang dikira hanya sebatas kepercayaan belaka, ternyata benar-benar ada. Kami pun hidup seperti itu, hanya saja tidak ada cerita atau asal-usul dibalik eksistensi kami."

Jack terdiam. "Personafikasi… negara… ya? Aneh, rasanya aku agak familiar–OH!"

Sang personafikasi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingat!" Lelaki itu menjentikkan jarinya. "Mother Nature pernah mengatakan tentang klan kalian. Sekelompok makhluk yang berjumlah sama dengan banyaknya wiliayah di dunia dan berbaur dengan manusia. Wujudnya sama dengan para manusia, sehingga sulit untuk membedakannya. Hanya saja kalian ada ketika sebuah wilayah baru terlahir, dan meninggal ketika wilayah itu runtuh. Kalau tidak salah Mother Nature menyebut kalian… Uhh…" Jack berusaha mengingat-ingat kalimat sang ibu dari segala musim _._ " _The Ground…?"_

" _The Ground…"_ Arthur mengerutkan dahinya. "Hei. Itu terdengar aneh."

Jack tergelak. "Benar, 'kan?" Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya ke danau, membuat sebuah ukiran embun es di atasnya. "Tapi itu artinya kalian sudah hidup lebih dari ratusan tahun dong? Atau bahkan ribuan? _"_

"Uh, yeah." Wajah Arthur menjadi masam. "Wang Yao, sang personafikasi dari China, jauh lebih tua dibandingkan yang lain. _God knows_ apa yang dia lakukan selama 4000 tahun…"

"Begitu…" Dia kembali tergelak. " _Must be suck, isn't it? Become an immortal."_

"…" Arthur mendengus sambil mendongak ke langit. " _You're right. So, you too, huh?"_

" _Yep. Don't forget that I'm a spirit, bushy-eyebrows."_

"Hei!"

Mereka memandang satu sama lain sebelum tertawa kecil.

"Aku Jack Frost, _spirit of winter and guardian of fun,_ " Dia mengulurkan tangannya, melakukan gestur yang sama dengan Arthur. "Hati-hati dengan embun es, _bushy-eyebrows."_

Pria itu tergelak sambil menjabat tangannya. " _Whoa, no kidding._ Tanganmu terlalu dingin, Jack."

"Tanganmu saja yang terlalu panas!"

"Ini yang namanya normal, _walking-ice pack._ "

Jack mendengus. "Oh iya. Kau harus bertemu dengan North dan _guardian_ lainnya. Yah, aku tidak merekomendasikan Bunny, dia terlalu _fussy._ Apalagi aksen Russian-nya yang aneh. Blegh."

"Russia? _O' God, not another creepy man."_

"Benar 'kan?"

"Ugh. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Apalagi saat _Cold War_ –dia benar-benar menyeramkan."

"Yang benar? _Tell me, I'm all ears!"_

Dan Danau Burgess yang telah membeku bersama _Man In the Moon_ menjadi saksi bisu terjalinnya pertemanan aneh antara mereka berdua.

* * *

 _ **It's been a loo–ong time~ without you my friends~ ***_ **ngelus tombol publish***

 ***sigh* Betapa saya merindukan untuk nge-publish fic baru TwT)**

 **(lalu gimana dengan MC lo nyet)**

 **(hesteg Miyucchi males)**

 **(hesteg Miyucchi rapopo)**

 **Gak nyangka cerita ini akhirnya selesai juga. TBH, fic ini sebenarnya ditulis sejak bulan Maret lalu dan awalnya ditujukan untuk fandom lain.** _ **God knows**_ **kenapa** _ **plot bunnies**_ **mengantarkan saya ke sini OwQ) Di tambah... *liat tanggal* …6 bulan… Author Block memang menyeramkan.**

 **BTW, haruskah saya membuat sekuel fic ini? Misalnya Jack bertemu dengan negara lain atau salah satu dari** _ **guardian**_ **bergiliran bertemu dengan England.** _ **Tell me your opinion in review, m'kay?**_

 **(hesteg Miyucchi modus)**

 **(yha)**

 **Saa ne…**

 **Review, please?**


End file.
